In many modern industrial cleaning processes, specialized liquid chemical products are utilized to improve cleaning efficiency and minimize water consumption. For example, dishwashing or ware washing systems require liquid detergents, sanitizers, and/or other chemicals. The chemical products are metered to a dishwashing or ware washing machine in controlled amounts by a control system. Often, the chemical products are pumped from a container into the machine via a tube or otherwise transferred from a container into the machine.
The containers storing the chemical product, such as liquid detergent reservoirs, are often sealed. To meter the chemical products from the container to machine while maintaining a sealed environment, a dip tube extends from a fitment disposed within an opening in the container. The fitment may be designed to create a friction fit with the container or otherwise be secured in the opening. The fitment typically includes a vent to permit air to enter the container as chemical product is removed under negative pressure (i.e., a vacuum), thereby preventing container collapse, ensuring even fluid flow and chemical dilution, and otherwise maintaining a consistent pressure profile within the container.
In other instances, the containers store off-gassing chemicals that require ventilation. For example, peroxide-based cleaners are best stored and used from a container that includes a ventilation system. The vent is typically associated with a vent membrane to filter incoming air or escaping gas. A representative fitment with a vented insert and membrane is shown in U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0153592 to Bons et al., herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The chemical products are supplied to facilities in the containers. In many instances, the containers arrive with the fitments and dip tubes preinstalled. During transport, however, the containers are frequently jostled about, often causing the chemical product to come into contact with the vent membrane of the fitment. The contact or excessive contact of the chemical product with the vent membrane often causes the vent membrane to function improperly and/or fail completely, possibly arresting the entire industrial cleaning system. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a means for minimizing the potential contact between the chemical product and the vent membrane during transport and/or transfer of the containers.
In instances where the container assembly arrives preinstalled with the dip tube and fitment, a barrier, such as a film, may be disposed between the fitment and the chemical product to protect the vent membrane. During installation of the container with the dishwashing or ware washing system, however, the barrier must be removed to expose the vent. To do so requires a user remove at least the fitment, exposing the chemical product to the environment. The process increases installation time and costs. Further, the exposure increases the possibility of spillage and exposes the individual to the chemical product and chemical fumes, contrary to a purpose of the fitment. Therefore, a further need exists in the art for an improved barrier that does not need to be removed from the interior of the container during operation of the system.